


can't stop pushing your buttons

by xkailajayx



Series: arrangements [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sexual Violence, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkailajayx/pseuds/xkailajayx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren can't catch Rey, and he's getting mad. </p><p>Hux isn't very good at staying out of his way.</p><p>(PWP. And bitching. It's Kylux, so it's violent and fairly dubcon. They are not practicing safe kink practices!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't stop pushing your buttons

The girl had escaped him again.

She was toying with him now, he was sure of it. Evading him, teasing him with how close he came to catching her, then slipping away.

It made him angry.

There weren’t many people who dared come close to him when he was angry. None of the Stormtroopers liked being near him at the best of times, just in case. Phasma knew how to make herself scarce when she heard the tell-tale crashing and explosions.

Hux, on the other hand, loved seeing him so very riled up. His anger taking hold, getting the better of him. Yes, he looked like a child having a tantrum, but the pure rage within him… Hux liked baiting him, fanning the flames.

“She’s a child.” Hux said, smirking as he leaned on the wall by the door. Kylo had his helmet off, hair mussed and breathing heavily.

“She’s Force-sensitive. Trained by my uncle.” He glared over, lightsaber still out.

“And she’s a child. She evades you still?” Hux was almost smiling. 

“Perhaps if you would order your soldiers to stop getting in my way-” Kylo started, turning on him.

“Didn’t we find you in your own restraints the last time she got away?” He asked softly, tilting his head to the side.

“She has power!” He said, empty hand raising.

“Then kill her.” Hux shrugged. “Blow her up. End her. She will not turn to you.” Kylo curled his hand into a fist, dropping it to his side.

“You can’t understand this.” He spat, shaking his head. Hux hummed, pushing off the wall.

“If you’ve quite done destroying my ship, I’d certainly appreciate you putting that away.” He gestured, turning to leave and being stopped in his tracks.

“What if I haven’t finished breaking things yet?” Kylo asked, hand outstretched at Hux’s still back.

“Snoke will not be impressed if you-” Hux was cut off, unable to form any more words.

“I’m not going to kill you.” He said quietly, walking past him to shut the door. “I can break you without killing you.” Hux swallowed, unable to move at all. It was disconcerting, the feeling of pressure around him, holding him down and up and in place. He couldn’t speak, even blink his eyes.

Kylo reached up to touch Hux’s cheek, staring at him. He loosened his hold, allowing him to speak again. “Now, I want to hear the noises you’re going to make. So don’t make me have to stop you again.” Hux blinked up at him, eyes tearing with the loss of pressure.

“I could find you someone else.” He offered, swallowing. Kylo shook his head.

“You don’t want me to have someone else.” Kylo said, stepping back. “I know you.”

Hux shook his head as much as he could and closed his eyes. “Ren.”

“Why else do you look out for me?” He asked, reaching to tug off his scarf and fold it to put it on an undamaged side. “Why else do you follow the noise I make when everyone else runs?” Hux realised Kylo had finally caught him, realised what he was doing without letting him get away. He’d never thought about staying. Never thought about the feeling of Kylo’s powers holding him, trapped in place. There were usually too many people around for Kylo to undermine him so.

“I don’t.” He gasped out, looking up at him. Antagonise him further, disagree with him- that was Hux’s plan. For escape or something else, he wasn’t sure, but the only way to distract Kylo Ren was to make his emotions take over.

“You do.” He said as he roughly dragged his fingers through Hux’s hair. He hadn’t realised how close Kylo was to him, the urge to flinch away suppressed by Kylo’s powers.

“Kylo-” Suddenly pain flashed through Hux, lancing through his head.

“Did I tell you you could use my name?” He asked, tugging Hux’s head back. “Did I say you could address me?” Hux made a soft noise, eyes slipping shut again. “Oh, you liked that.” He let out a shaky breath as Kylo’s hand moved away.

He did. Kylo was right, he did, and that’s exactly why he always searched Kylo out. He just usually went back to his quarters, one hand wrapped tightly around his cock as he imagined this very scenario. He just hadn’t ever expected it to come true.

“That’s better.” Kylo hummed, coming to stand in front of Hux. “Open your eyes.”

He looked up at Kylo again, pupils blown and desperate to move again. Kylo was smiling. He had control, power over Hux, and now he knew how easy it was to have him like this he wasn’t going to let it slip away. 

“If you’re good for me, I’ll let you move again.” He said as he reached to tilt Hux’s head forwards. “You can be good for me, can’t you? And then I’ll give you what you want.”

***

It didn’t take long to get back to Kylo’s quarters. 

The room they’d left had still been smouldering from Kylo’s attack, molten plastic and hard edges. A bed away from prying eyes would be better. And it would be easier to control Hux there, in his own space.

Hux walked next to him in silence, occasionally nodding at the officers they passed. Kylo didn’t care. The moment Kylo had Hux alone in his room, he shut the door behind him and dropped his scarf to the chair by his door. 

“Undress.” He ordered, folding his arms across his chest. “Remember what we said about being good?”

Hux didn’t appreciate being ordered around by Kylo. He’d never particularly enjoyed being ordered around by anyone, and as General he was more usually the one giving the orders. But this was different. He didn’t have to like it, though.

He stripped quickly and methodically, standing in front of Kylo and holding his head up in defiance. Kylo narrowed his eyes at him, hands twitching at his sides. 

“Mm. I did wonder what you looked like under there.” Kylo mused, tilting his head to the side. He raised a finger, twirling it in the air. Hux stared at him, unable to believe that this was how he was being treated. Kylo scowled, fingers unfurling to do  _ something _ . Hux turned around quickly.

“Better. I’m going to enjoy this.” He smiled, walking up behind Hux and getting close. “We’ll have you obedient before I’m done here.” Hux shifted uncomfortably as he looked down, feeling the press of Kylo’s clothed body against his naked back.

Gloved hands skimmed over his hips, and it made Hux shiver. The difference between his skin and the black leather of the gloves made him swallow, cock growing hard. 

“Oh, that’s interesting.” Kylo said as he curled his fingers over Hux’s hips. “I was thinking of getting naked, but maybe you’d prefer it like this.” Hux swallowed again, head tilting back against Kylo’s shoulder. Kylo grinned viciously, ducking his head to bite his neck hard. Hux moaned, squirming in place. Kylo still wasn’t using his powers to hold him still, expecting him to behave for him. Hux wasn’t sure if he wanted to antagonise the other man into it, or wanted to continue making Kylo touch him like that.

And he did, hands smoothing over Hux’s stomach, barely feeling the muscles tense through the gloves. That would be annoying. They’d have to come off eventually. But not yet.

“I haven’t even touched you yet.” Kylo murmured, eyes drawn to the dark mark he’d bitten into the other man’s skin. “And you look like you’re ready to beg me for it.”

Hux’s eyes snapped open and he made a quiet noise of annoyance. Kylo only grinned in response, one hand moving to his chest, pressing firmly to keep him still. He was pressed flush back against him again, tight, and he could feel that Kylo was enjoying what he was doing as much as Hux was.

“You know you’re going to beg for it.” He said softly, shifting to bite down on his shoulder. “But I suppose you want me to make you.” One hand moved to his throat, and Hux had a second to breathe in before his air was cut off. His hands came up to grasp Kylo’s wrist, but he didn’t have the strength to stop him, nor the inclination. After a moment that tipped into worryingly long, he was released. As he regained the ability to breathe, Kylo held him upright. 

“I could do anything I wanted to you.” Kylo said and palmed his hips again, rocking against him. “Anything at all. And you’d love every second.” Hux made a strangled noise at that, still riding the high of Kylo’s show of power. He wanted him to, wanted him to do anything.

“Get on your knees.” He said after a moment, stepping back. “And face me.” Kylo’s instruction turned to order, and after a long second of consideration, Hux slid to his knees and stared up at the other man. Kylo smirked and tugged his outer robes open. Shrugging them off, he was still wearing his clothes, but the robes were a little too much in the increasing heat of the small room. 

He tugged at the waistband of his pants, moaning as it caught on his erection. He tugged them down far enough to free himself, stepping close to Hux again. “Suck.” He said, pressing his cock against the other man’s lips and running a gloved hand through his hair, tugging harshly as Hux took longer than he wanted to obey. Hux opened his mouth, warm and wet engulfing Kylo’s cock as the man above him groaned at the sensation. 

“Fuck, your mouth is perfect.” Kylo moaned and rocked forwards. Hux was no stranger to this- growing up in the Imperial barracks meant a lot of exploring. But it had been years, and the rough treatment he was already getting set him gasping every time Kylo pulled out. His hands moved to curl against Kylo’s hips, pads of his fingers pressed to his shirt. 

Kylo’s hand curled tighter in his hair and suddenly Hux was gagging with every painful thrust, unable to breathe and barely able to see as his throat was filled. His hands tightened into fists, pushing against Kylo. He didn’t move back, instead pressing deeper. Hux couldn’t breathe, eyes rolling back as he was forced to swallow around the cock in his mouth.

“It won’t be any fun if you pass out…” Kylo said softly, pulling Hux back by the hair and watching him gasp for breath. “At least not this time.” He fisted his hand in his hair, tugging him up roughly to stand. “Get on the bed. Hands and knees.” 

Hux glared at him for a second, lips spit-slick and red and eyes watering. He moved after a second, settling on the bed and arching his back. He was so hard, the humiliation and pain turning him on beyond belief. And now- was Kylo going to undress? Was he going to feel his fingers, or the gloves, press inside him? How would his cock feel, pushing inside… 

While he was fantasizing, Kylo had moved around the room and Hux blinked his way back to reality when he felt the other man climb onto the bed behind him. His head dropped down between his shoulders as still-gloved hands trailed across his back, down his thighs.

“You are behaving very well.” Hux opened his eyes, swallowing as he felt Kylo lean down, draping himself over him. “So very well.” The words were spoken against the skin of his neck and it left him trembling, to his horror. Kylo’s hand moved to curl around his neck again, holding tight enough to hurt, to remind Hux that he was there, not that he needed it, but not enough that he couldn’t breathe. Just how he wanted it, for now.

Kylo had taken one glove off, and Hux didn’t realise until his bare finger pressed against his hole, making him jump. Kylo held him in place, tutting. 

“Stay still.” He snapped, pressing his finger inside. Hux couldn’t move to react, but it hurt. Not as much as he’d been expecting, Kylo wasn’t being as rough as Hux had thought he would be, but enough to make it come back round to good again.

The pressure increased as Kylo pressed his finger deeper, then as he pressed a second finger inside Hux moaned. The stretch wasn’t much, but it was more than he’d had in months now, and it would have had him shifting if he could move. The hand around his throat squeezed, making him whine as a third finger was roughly thrust into him.

“I think you’re ready now.” He murmured, pulling his fingers away and shifting to kneel up behind Hux, hand still firm on his neck and the other guiding his cock into Hux. The blunt poress of it made Hux tense, jaw clenching and eyes tight shut. He’d press back against it if he could, but with Kylo- oh, and he was suddenly full, Kylo’s cock deep inside him.

Hux cried out, head snapping back as Kylo squeezed tight again, his other, bare hand finding Hux’s hair to tug it painfully hard. He started moving, slow and steady, pressing deep and hard every time. The pain was sliding quickly into pleasure for Hux, and it made him moan loudly, encouraging Kylo to thrust faster.

“You can come without me touching your cock, can’t you?” Kylo asked, tugging sharply on his hair and loosening his hold on his throat for a second. Hux nodded as much as he could, whining softly. He wanted Kylo’s hand around his throat, wanted to feel his power again. Kylo didn’t disappoint him, pain exploding withing him.

“I asked you a question.” Kylo said, both hands firm on his hips now as he used his powers to make Hux writhe beneath him. The heady mix of pain and pleasure was causing Hux problems with stringing a sentence together, but he knew what Kylo wanted.

“Yes- yes,  _ sir _ .” Hux tried to spit out, Kylo’s cock grazing against his prostate as the word came out, sounding more like a moan. Kylo laughed darkly,

“Oh, that’s good.” He said, breath coming in pants. He raised his gloved hand, slapping Hux’s arse hard. Hux clenched around him, moaning desperately. “And you like that, too.” He hit him a few more times, the pale skin turning dark pink and Hux moaning and crying out louder and louder, noises turning to words turning to incoherent begging.

“I told you you’d beg.” Kylo laughed again, groaning at the feeling of Hux around him and how close he was getting. “I knew you’d beg for me eventually, Hux.” His fingers were bruising on Hux’s skin, curled against his hips and pulling him harshly back onto Kylo’s dick as he got closer and closer.

“Are you going to come for me yet?” He asked, almost breathless. His cock was almost violently thrusting against Hux’s prostate with every push of Kylo’s hips, entirely by accident but coupled with the stinging pain of his cheek and the tightness squeezing his throat, it was close to pushing him over the edge. Kylo smirked, reaching out to tug his hair again. “Come for me.”

Hux screamed out a scrambled cry as he came, his arms collapsing onto the bed as his hips were held up by Kylo’s, still thrusting into him. 

Kylo bit his lip as he thrust hard, again and again, Hux clenching around him and his complete submission beneath him making him throb. He thrust deep inside and came hard, laying over Hux heavily as he did. He rolled off Hux, onto his back next to him, and quickly fell asleep.

Hux was gone by the time he woke up.


End file.
